


Episode X-Shadow of the Sith

by DarthRavager86



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, F/M, Jedi, Knights of Ren - Freeform, Mandalorians - Freeform, Not Canon Compliant, Post-Star Wars: The Rise of Skywalker, Sith, sequel trilogy mostly happened but with a few changes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-07-26
Updated: 2021-02-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:07:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 17,969
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25537066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarthRavager86/pseuds/DarthRavager86
Summary: Decades after the fall of the First Order, a new generation of heroes are about to face their greatest test...
Relationships: Vala Skywalker/Arvon Cade





	1. Chapter 1

It has been sixty years since the defeat of the First Order at the hands of the GALACTIC ALLIANCE OF PLANETS, and the emergence of the New Jedi Order. Since then, the Alliance has prospered, as have the Jedi.

The decades of peace have now ended, with the rise of a rebellion calling itself the Sedition. The Alliance and the Jedi have been at war with these rebels for two years, with the war at a stalemate until recently.

With Jedi Knights now leading Alliance forces, their battle strategy has turned the tide of the war. Now, they have finally succeeded in pushing the Sedition back to their base of operations, the long lost planet of Had Abbadon....

* * *

Above the deep core world of Had Abbadon, starships of the Galactic Alliance of Planets engage in battle with starships of the Sedition. A large sedition cruiser, under attack by Alliance cruisers, explodes, leaving a gap in the Sedition defenses.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance cruiser Endurance, the bridge is busy, filled with people of various races dressed in red uniforms. At the center of the bridge, Admiral Jek Desaro, a rugged looking man in his early forties, stands at the holotable, looking at a projection of the current battle. A youthful, athletic woman in a white and gray outfit approaches from the front of the bridge. This is General Vala Skywalker, thirty year old Jedi Knight.

“Looks like we have our opening.” Jek says.

“Good. Time to contact the command ship.” Vala says. She presses a few buttons on her wrist comm, and a hologram appears in front of her. The image is of a man in gold and blue Mandalorian armor, with a dark hooded cloak. This is Arvon Cade, Jedi Master and Grand Admiral of Alliance forces.

“Vala…” Arvon says.

“We are ready for phase two.” Vala says.

“Very good. You’ll take a battalion and land on the north side of the capital city. Demarak… will be sent to the south side. You’ll both make your way to the central plaza, and I’ll meet you there once the rest of the Sedition Fleet is dealt with.” Arvon says.

“What if I meet up with Demarak before you get there?” Vala asks.

“You’re in charge until I get there. If Demarak has a problem with it, tell him to talk to me.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

“I’ll see you on the surface. Good luck.” Arvon says. Vala smiles.

“You too.” Vala says. Arvon nods, and his hologram vanishes. 

“So, this… is Had Abaddon. I thought it was a legend.” Jek says.

“Me too. Yet… I’m about ready to set foot on it.” Vala says.

“I wish I could go with you. I’d watch your back like the old days.” Jek says.

“I’ll be fine, Jek. I’ll have Aja and U5.” Vala says.

“I’ll trust Aja any day. Now, that mechanical maniac… that’s another story.” Jek says.

“U5 does his job, and he does it well.” Vala says.

“Let’s see… he’s sarcastic, annoying, he calls everybody meatbag, and… did I mention annoying?” Jek asks. Vala chuckles.

“Maybe once or twice.” Vala answers. Jek shakes his head.

“Alright then. I know better than to argue with you.” Jek says.

“Wise decision. Is the Eagle ready?” Vala asks. 

“Yeah. Just waiting for you.” Jek answers.

“Thanks, Jek.” Vala says.

“May the force be with you.” Jek says.

“May it be with us all.” Vala says. 

* * *

The fighting rages on. In addition to the hundreds of larger vessels, there are also numerous starfighters involved. One Alliance squadron in particular seems to stand out. A group of matching fighters with blue and white hull markings. These are C-wings, the standard starfighter for the Alliance. The C-wings match each other, move for move, and seem to have no trouble destroying enemies in their path.

* * *

The lead C-wing is being flown by Aja Pinal, a sixteen year old Jedi Apprentice. The girl is dressed in a blue and white flight suit.

“Falcon Leader to squadron! Double back to the Endurance! Pick off anything that gets in weapons range, but maintain course!” Aja says into her helmet comm.

“We’re going back?” A male voice asks over the comm.

“That’s right, three. We’re meeting up with Master Skywalker to escort the landers to the surface.” Aja says.

“Copy Falcon Leader!” The male voice says.

* * *

The starfighters turn around, a fly toward the Alliance fleet. Soon, a small, roughly saucer shaped vessel appears. This is the Centurion Eagle, a modified freighter owned by Vala.

* * *

Aboard the Centurion Eagle, Vala is at the controls. Seated next to her at co-pilot is U5, a tall, silver and blue droid of roughly human shape. 

“It would appear that we are now in position, master.” U5 says. Vala nods, then switches on the ship’s comm.

“Eagle to Falcon Leader. Come in.” Vala says.

“Falcon Leader here. Nice of you to join the fight. I made sure to leave a few Rebs so you wouldn’t feel left out.” Aja says over the ship’s comm.

“How thoughtful of you. Now, let’s get a move on, shall we?” Vala asks.

“Right with you, master.” Aja says.

“Landing craft on the way. Aja, you and your squadron take up defensive formation. Protect those landers! I’ll take point!” Vala says.

“I copy. Falcon Squadron, assume Antilles Six formation.” Aja says over the comm.

* * *

The starfighters of Falcon Squadron surround the landing craft, and fly in formation with them. The Centurion Eagle takes position in front of the other ships as they fly toward the planet. Soon, the group enters the atmosphere, and immediately comes under fire from several surface towers.

* * *

On board Aja’s fighter, the young Jedi is briefly alarmed. Then, she remembers her training and calms herself.

“We need to take out those towers, master!” Aja says.

“I know. Send four pilots. The rest need to stay with the landers. You included.” Vala says over the comm. 

“Understood. Falcon Two, take Four, Six, and Nine! Deal with those towers!” Aja says.

“Copy, Falcon Leader.” A heavily accented male voice says over the comm.

* * *

Four starfighters break away to attack the Sedition towers. One of the landing craft is destroyed before the towers are taken out. The rest of the ships land safely. Soon, Vala and U5 exit the Eagle. Aja emerges from her fighter, and takes off her helmet. She then races to Vala’s position.

“Your squadron did good. You lead them well.” Vala says.

“We lost one of the landers. That’s a third of your strike force. I’m sorry.” Aja says.

“It wasn’t your fault, Aja. You did everything you could. This is war. In war, we lose people.” Vala says.

“I know. Still, we could have… “ Aja says.

“You’re focused on the negative. Let go.” Vala says.

“Yes, master.” Aja says. Vala puts a hand on her shoulder.

“That’s my girl. Now, let’s get moving.” Vala says.

* * *

On the other side of the city, a large group of Alliance troops are in battle with Sedition soldiers. These forces are led by a bald, blue skinned chiss male dressed in red and black. This is Demarak, a Jedi Knight. Standing at his side is a middle aged, dark skinned woman in a red Alliance uniform. The Alliance troops are outnumbered, and appear to be losing.

“General, we’re taking heavy losses here. I recommend we fall back and call General Skywalker for assistance.” The woman says.

“No, major! We’ve just gotten started! Deploy the suicide droids!” Demarak says.

“Yes, general.” The major says.

* * *

From one of the nearby Alliance ships, a group of twenty droids emerge. They are dark green, and generally humanoid in shape. These droids break into smaller groups, and advance toward the battle. As the droids get closer to the enemy, Demarak’s troops begin to fall back to their general’s position. Upon reaching the assembled enemy forces, the droids explode. The explosions not only take out the Sedition troops, they also destroy several nearby buildings.

“General! There… could have been civilians in those buildings!” The major says.

“This… is war, major. Collateral damage… is unavoidable.” Demarak says.

“But, General Skywalker ordered…” the major says.

“I... am in charge here. Not Skywalker.” Demarak says.

“Yes, sir.” The major says.

“All forces advance toward the plaza!” Demarak says.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vala and her troops are engaging a small number of Sedition soldiers. Suddenly, the sound of explosions is heard in the distance.

“U5! Get me a reading! Where was that?” Vala asks. The droid uses his sensors to determine the source of the explosions.

“The sounds originate approximately two kilometers to the south. According to my scans, it was a series of several explosions caused by micro charges.” U5 says.

“Micro charges? I thought you ordered no explosives. You were worried about civilian casualties.” Aja says. Vala sighs in frustration. 

“It’s that damn Demarak and his suicide droids!” Vala says.

“Based on my analysis, I concur. Do I have your permission to terminate that insolent meatbag?” U5 asks.

“Very tempting, but… no.” Vala answers.

“A shame. I have never liked that one.” U5 says. Vala chuckles.

“You and me both, my friend.” Vala says.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have basically been working on this story on and off for over two years. Parts of it actually come from two now abandoned projects. Getting this story ready has been a long and painful process, but here it is at last. hope you enjoy.


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Vala and her troops reach the central plaza, an area that surrounds the massive palace that houses the Sedition leadership. The plaza is at this moment filled with Sedition troops, droids, and tanks. 

“That’s a lot of bad guys!” Aja says.

“Indeed.” Vala says.

“What are we going to do?” Aja asks.

_ The original plan obviously won’t work anymore. There are more of them than I thought there would be. As grandmother taught me, always have a backup plan. _ Vala thinks. She activates her wrist comm.

“Jek, send the reserve units!” Vala says.

‘Understood. Sending them now.” Jek says over the comm.

“Thanks, Jek.” Vala says.

“Reserve units?” Aja asks.

“I have two more battalions on standby. They should be here within ten minutes. Until then, we hold here.” Vala answers.

“Hold? This position?” Aja asks.

“I have an idea.” Vala answers.

“I thought you might.” Aja says. 

“We need to get some cannons deployed. I’ll set up three here. I want you to take some troopers and set up two cannons… there.” Vala says, pointing to a nearby statue.

“I see what you’re doing. If they advance, they’ll be caught in the crossfire of our cannons.” Aja says. Vala nods.

_ Aja learns well, and she’s brilliant. Hopefully, the council agrees to grant her a knighthood soon. She is almost ready. There is little more she can learn from me. _ Vala thinks.

“That’s the general idea. Now, go on. Get to it.” Vala says.

‘Right.” Aja says. She walks away, and Vala’s wrist comm beeps.

“Skywalker here.” Vala says.

“Just thought you’d like to know, the Sedition fleet has surrendered.” Jek says over the comm.

“That’s great news. We could use any available forces down here!” Vala says.

“Arvon’s already seen to it. Your reserves are on the way, along with some air support.” Jek says.

“Very good. Skywalker out.” Vala says.

“Master, I find it highly unlikely that we will successfully hold this position until reinforcements arrive. I calculate a ninety one percent chance that we will be overrun.” U5 says.

“We’ll just have to change those odds, won’t we?” Vala asks.

“Another one of your reckless plans I assume? I find it very difficult to protect you when you keep endangering yourself.” U5 says.

“I’m a Jedi, and a general. It comes with the territory.” Vala says.

“Be that as it may, my primary function is to preserve your life, by any means necessary. If your life is in danger, I will be forced to intervene to protect you. Even if it means violating your orders.” U5 says.

“I am aware of that. I did help Arvon build you after all.” Vala says.

“You should allow me to advance and covertly eliminate the enemy leadership.” U5 says.

“No. I have something else in mind for you.” Vala says.

“And what is that?” U5 asks.

“I need you to take a sniper position. Target the ground unit commanders and eliminate them.” Vala answers.

“That is an acceptable plan. I will of course enjoy killing inferior meatbags for you, master.” U5 says. Vala chuckles.

“Well, hurry up will you? I haven’t got all day!” Vala says. 

“Yes, master.” U5 says. The droid walks away, heading toward a nearby skyscraper. 

* * *

Vala turns her attention to a group of soldiers who have advanced toward the enemy. They are now under fire from a nearby tank. 

_ What are they thinking? There’s no cover there! _ Vala thinks.

The Jedi Knight activates her lightsaber, its two blades glowing green. Enemy troops begin firing on Vala, and she uses her double bladed weapon to deflect their blaster fire back to them. The enemy tank moves closer, while continuing its bombardment. Vala looks at the nearby soldiers.

“Fall back to the cannons!” Vala says. The squad leader salutes, then leads his men back to the cannons. This leaves Vala alone to face the tank.

_ Okay… it’s just me and the tank now. I’d better time this right, or else. _ Vala thinks.

Vala closes her eyes, and breathes deeply. Then, she opens her eyes, and leaps into the air. Calling upon the force, she leaps over the tank, and lands on top of it. She uses her lightsaber to slice open the massive vehicle, then jumps inside. She takes out the two droids operating the tank, then takes over the controls.

_ Ha! Basic First Order controls! This tech’s so old and simple, I could do this with my eyes closed! _ Vala thinks.

Vala uses the tank to destroy another nearby tank. The three remaining tanks start firing on Vala, so she abandons the tank and falls back to her troops.

_ Okay… only three tanks left. That bought us some time, I think. I wonder how U5’s doing… _ Vala thinks.

* * *

Nearby, on the roof of a tall building, U5 looks through the scope of his sniper rifle. He aims at a few enemy soldiers.

_ Those meatbags are not targets of strategic value. I must continue my search. _ U5 thinks.

Eventually, U5 spots an older man in a black uniform with a trench coat.

_ That one wears the uniform of a First Order general. According to my databanks, that is General Zoban Kurr, a prominent commander of Sedition ground forces. I believe that my master will be pleased with his termination. _ U5 thinks.

Without hesitation, U5 fires his rifle, hitting General Kurr right between the eyes.

“Scratch one meatbag!” U5 says.

* * *

With one of their generals now dead thanks to sniper shot from U5, the Sedition forces in the central plaza are now in disarray. At this moment, Vala’s reserve units arrive. There are about five hundred soldiers, several mobile cannons, and two hundred droids of various designs. One droid stands out in particular- a small round droid painted white and orange. This is BB-8, an astromech belonging to Vala, and a veteran of the Resistance War. The droid spots Vala, and beeps excitedly as he rolls to her. Vala kneels and affectionately touches the small droid. 

“You bent your antenna again? Grandmother said you never could keep it straight. Having too much fun I guess.” Vala says. BB-8 beeps in response. Vala laughs as she straightens the droid’s antenna. Once she is done, Vala stands up.

“Looks like you got your backup. What now?” Aja asks, as she returns from helping the troops set up cannons.

“Most of our forces will continue as they are. However, I’ve assigned a few of the droids to sneak into the palace and take down the security systems. That reminds me… BB-8, is your squad ready?” Vala asks. The droid beeps in response.

_ Of course the squad is ready. BB-8 is the most efficient droid I’ve ever met. _ Vala thinks.

“Very good. Move out. U5, go with them. Serve as security. Remember… BB-8 is in charge.” Vala says.

“Understood, master.” U5 says. The group of droids leave.

“Why did you send U5? We could probably use him here.” Aja says.

“We’ll manage.” Vala says.

“Understood. How are we going to play this?” Aja asks.

“We’ll focus on the tanks! Let the droids handle the soldiers!” Vala says. As Vala is speaking to her apprentice, more Sedition droids emerge from the palace. Vala activates her saber once more, and Aja follows suit. In sharp contrast to Vala, Aja only carries a basic short lightsaber with a yellow blade.

_ There are some in the order that called me a fool for allowing Aja to use a shoto as her sole weapon, but… she handles herself well. If it works, no point in arguing, is there? _ Vala thinks.

“Great! More of them!” Aja says.

“Sithspit! Where are those fighters?” Vala asks.

At that moment, about twenty Alliance starfighters arrive, and open fire on the enemy forces. All of the Sedition tanks are destroyed, as well as several of the droids.

“Thanks for the help, Wolf Leader!” Vala says into her wrist comm.

“Anytime, general. Looks like you have things under control on the ground, so we’ll patrol the city and take out anything that tries to escape.” Wolf Leader says over the comm.

“I copy. Thanks again for the assist.” Vala says.

The starfighters leave the area. Now, only a small number of Sedition troops and droids remain.

“All forces, advance! Secure the plaza!” Vala says. 

* * *

Vala leads her troops toward the remaining Sedition forces. The fight is brief, and the now outnumbered Sedition troops are defeated. The few survivors throw down their weapons and surrender.

“Wise of you to surrender. You will be treated well. You have my word.” Vala says.

“You’re not… going to kill us?” One of the captured enemy soldiers asks.

“Of course not! What kind of monster do you think I am?” Vala asks.

“Our leaders… told us that the Alliance wanted to destroy all of us!” The soldier answers.

“Your leaders… are lying cowards!” Vala says.

“What about the Battle of Teragon? Weren’t you there, General Skywalker?” The soldier asks.

_ The Battle of Teragon…. Not our finest moment. So many dead… all because of that bastard, Demarak! _ Vala thinks. 

“I was there, but I was not in command. The Battle of Teragon… was a mistake. The leaders responsible for the atrocities on Teragon have been removed from their positions. These actions were not condoned by the senate, or the Jedi Council. Or me.” Vala says.

“So you say. Jedi are known to be liars and hypocrites.” The soldier says.

_ This… debate is over. I have work to do. _ Vala thinks.

“Sergeant! Prepare these prisoners for transport to the ship!” Vala says. A nearby soldier salutes. Soon, the prisoners are handcuffed, and led away.

“Look! We have a clear path to the palace!” Aja says.

“Yes, but we can’t go yet. We have to wait for Demarak and his troops.” Vala says.

“Skreb him.” Aja says, in a low voice only heard by Vala.

_ Yes, I agree. _ Vala thinks. 

“What was that, padawan?” Vala asks.

“Nothing, master.” Aja answers. Unseen by Aja, she smiles briefly.

“That’s what I thought.” Vala says.


	3. Chapter 3

Vala and her forces have now taken control of the plaza surrounding the Royal Palace of Had Abbadon. Alliance soldiers patrol the perimeter of the palace, and several mobile cannons are now in position. At this moment, Vala stands next to her padawan, Aja Pinal.

“So… looks like the Rebs aren’t going to try to retake the plaza.” Aja says.

“They’re hiding. We’ve scared them.” Vala says.

“We’ve got the palace surrounded. They’re outnumbered. They should be scared.” Aja says.

“Most of the Sedition soldiers are paid mercenaries. They’re not really a proper army. They are undisciplined, and poorly trained.” Vala says.

“Other than the rogue Mandalorian clans and the First Order remnants.” Aja says.

“That’s right. But all those First Order people are now quite old. They’re not the ones fighting anymore. They’re the leadership… and the source of funding. Even all these years later, the shadow of the old Empire remains.” Vala says.

“Because the First Order was an offshoot of the Empire, and the Sedition is made up of what’s left of the First Order.” Aja says.

“That’s right. The First Order supposedly collapsed after the Battle of Exegol sixty years ago, but… little pockets remained here and there. Now, they’re all united, trying to undo the decades of peace.” Vala says.

“Trying and failing, thanks to us.” Aja says.

“Indeed.” Vala says.

Vala’s wrist comm beeps. She switches it on.

“What is it?” Vala asks.

“Just wanted to let you know that Arvon is on his way down.” Jek says over the comm.

“Probably to make sure I don’t kill that bastard Demarak!” Vala says.

“What did that Snokespawn do now?” Jek asks.

“Another damn suicide attack. No telling how many civilians he killed.” Vala answers.

“Damn. I hope Arvon does something about it.” Jek says.

“Demarak is not fit to call himself a Jedi Knight, and he most certainly cannot be trusted to command military forces! I know he’s Arvon’s friend, and I’ve tried, but… I’ve had it with him.” Vala says.

“If Arvon doesn’t do anything, then the Jedi Council might very well step in.” Jek says.

“I am going to tell Arvon… that if he doesn’t do anything, then I will report Demarak to the Jedi Council and the Senate.” Vala says.

“You’d go over Arvon’s head?” Jek asks.

“I’d rather not, but… I will if I must. Demarak’s actions are enough to warrant criminal charges, or at the very least, the loss of his command.” Vala answers.

“Agreed.” Jek says.

Vala spots a shuttle escorted by two c-wings. The shuttle is flying above the city, and headed toward a clearing near Vala’s position.

“Ah. Speaking of Arvon, here comes his shuttle. I’ll catch you later, Jek.” Vala says.

“Later, Vala.” Jek says. Vala shuts off her comm, and turns to Aja.

“Aja…” Vala says.

“I know. You two want to be alone.” Aja says. Vala smiles.

“Thank you.” Vala says.

“I’ll go keep an eye out for that nerf her… um, General Demarak.” Aja says. Vala chuckles.

“He is a nerf herder, isn’t he?” Vala asks. 

“Yeah. Frack him.” Aja says.

“Good. Get it out of your system now. I don’t want you saying a word when he’s around.” Vala says.

“No problem. I’ll leave that to you.” Aja says. Vala smiles, and shakes her head.

“Go on.” Vala says. Aja smiles, and mock salutes. Then, the girl walks away, leaving Vala alone to watch as the shuttle approaches.

* * *

Soon, the shuttle lands. The boarding ramp lowers, and Arvon Cade, Mandalorian Jedi Master, emerges. He is followed by a few armored soldiers.

“Move out. Join up with the general’s forces.” Arvon says. His troops follow his instructions, and leave. Once she is alone with him, Vala smiles, then approaches. She looks around to make sure no one else is present, then, she embraces Arvon.

“Hi.” Vala says.

“I see you’ve been busy, Vala.” Arvon says.

“The Sedition didn’t make it easy for us. I take it the other cities are ours now?” Vala asks.

“They are. This is the last city under enemy control. All that’s left is to take the palace and deal with the Sedition leadership.” Arvon answers.

“I’m waiting for Demarak and his troops to get here. They are late, and are not answering comms.” Vala says.

“I have spoken to Demarak, and he is on his way.” Arvon says.

“So, he’s just ignoring me. Typical. He’s also violated your orders, and mine.” Vala says.

“What do you mean?” Arvon asks.

“He used his suicide droids again.” Vala answers.

“Damn.” Arvon says.

“I know he is your friend, but Demarak has gone too far, and something must be done.” Vala says.

“I know. I’ve warned him before, and he didn’t listen. Now, I’m going to have to do something about it.” Arvon says.

“I hate to say it, but…” Vala says.

“You told me so?” Arvon asks. Vala nods, and Arvon says “you were right.”

* * *

A few minutes later, Demarak and his forces arrive.

“Arvon. Good. Now that you’re here, we can end this. Vala, I’m surprised to see you here so quickly. Did you even fight the enemy, or did you make peace with all of them like a good little Jedi?” Demarak asks.

_ This man is no Jedi! He makes a mockery of everything the order stands for! _ Vala thinks.

“At least I didn’t kill innocent civilians! You’ve gone too far this time, Demarak! You’re not fit to call yourself a Jedi, you murdering…” Vala says. She stops speaking when she feels Arvon’s hand on her shoulder.

“Vala… calm yourself. Remember as you were taught.” Arvon whispers.

_ Arvon’s right. There is no emotion. There is peace. There is no emotion. There is peace. _ Vala thinks.

“Vala! You are fortunate that Arvon is here to hold your leash! Otherwise, I might have to teach you a lesson. Someone as impulsive as you is unfit to be….” Demarak says. Arvon steps in between him and Vala.

“That’s enough, Demarak! You’re relieved of your command! I’ll be in charge of your troops for the rest of this mission! You will do exactly as I tell you, and only what I tell you! Is that clear?” Arvon asks.

“Have you lost your mind, Arvon?” Demarak asks.

“No, Demarak. Vala is right. You’ve gone too far! I have told you before to stop using the suicide droids in populated areas! I have no choice but to report this to the chancellor.” Arvon answers.

“You’d turn me in to the chancellor? After all we’ve been through?” Demarak asks.

“I will do what I must. Before I knew you, before I became a Jedi, I swore to follow the Creed of Mandalore. You… have acted without honor, and if I were to lie to protect you, I would also dishonor myself, and my clan. There is nothing more important to a true Mandalorian than their honor. This... is the way.” Arvon answers.

“Very well, Arvon.” Demarak says, after a moment’s hesitation.

“You… will accompany us as we launch a direct assault on the palace entrance. Our droid team will disable the security systems, allowing us easy access. Once inside, we will find the Sedition leaders, and, if all goes according to plan, we will end this war. Vala, prepare all forces to advance.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

* * *

Meanwhile, underneath the palace, U5, BB-8, and several other droids are gathered in a small security room. Several technicians and soldiers lie dead around them.

“BB-8, the room is secure for the moment, but I calculate a ninety six percent chance that the enemy will send reinforcements to this area. You must work quickly.” U5 says. The droid beeps in response.

Before U5 can reply, a light begins to flash on his wrist, and a faint beeping is heard. 

“U5 reporting.” U5 says.

“U5! Status!” Vala says over the comm.

“BB-8 has almost completed his assignment. For an outdated relic, he is rather efficient.” U5 says.

“That ‘relic’ as you call him has been in my family for three generations, and he has never let us down.” Vala says.

“Perhaps that is true, but I have on multiple occasions pointed out the advantages of the newer DV series droids…” U5 says.

“I’m not getting a DV unit, and that is final. BB-8 is family, and he is not being replaced. Is that clear?” Vala asks.

“Yes, master.” U5 answers.

“Good. We are about to assault the palace. Join us as soon as you are done there.” Vala says.

“Understood, master.” U5 says.

* * *

Vala and Arvon lead their ground forces into the Had Abbadon palace. As they have the advantage of numbers, they easily defeat any enemies they encounter. Eventually, they make their way to a lift.

“According to scans, this lift leads to the throne room. That’s where our last intel says the Sedition leaders are.” Vala says.

“We need to know what we’re going into. U5, come in!” Arvon says into his wrist comm.

“U5 reporting, master.” U5 says over the comm.

“U5, I need a thermal scan of the top levels.” Arvon says. Several seconds pass.

“Working… scan complete. There are forty seven thermal signatures on the top level. Do I have your permission to find an alternate point of entry, so that I may… surprise the hostile meatbags?” U5 asks.

“No. Continue with your mission, and meet us when you’re done.” Arvon answers.

“You may scrap all the droids you like, but don’t kill anyone without permission. We have orders from the senate to arrest the Sedition council members and take them back to Coruscant for trial.” Vala says.

“Acknowledged, master.” U5 says.

“Alright… Vala… take your unit up this lift. I’ll take the other one. We’ll meet up outside of the throne room.” Arvon says.

“Alright.” Vala says.

_ Well… here we go. If we arrest the Sedition leaders, then this rebellion will end. Perhaps then we could enjoy some long needed rest.  _ Vala thinks.


	4. Chapter 4

Vala, Arvon, Aja, and their forces make their way to the top level of the Had Abbadon palace. After fighting through a few soldiers and droids, they enter the throne room, only to be met by a group of heavily armed Mandalorians.

_Only Mandalorians? I see Joren Tarn, but… where are the rest of the Sedition leaders? Something… is not right here._ Vala thinks. 

The Mandalorians are dressed in various colors and styles of armor. However, one of them stands out. A man in red and gold armor, who is standing in front of the throne with his arms crossed.

“That one in front of the throne… must be the leader.” Aja says.

“That’s Joren Tarn, a member of the Sedition Council, and the leader of the renegade Mandalorians who joined the Sedition.” Vala answers.

“Okay… he’s here… but where’s the rest of the council?” Aja asks.

“I don’t know. Our last intelligence reports said they were here.” Vala answers.

“Looks like our intel is out of date.” Aja says.

_Either out of date… or something else is going on here. Something we are not yet aware of._ _I am getting a strange feeling from the force. Perhaps I should discuss this with Arvon once our task here is complete._ Vala thinks.

“So it would seem.” Vala says.

* * *

Joren Tarn steps away from the throne, and makes his way to the front of the group of Mandalorians.

“Arvon Cade... a Jedi Knight who also follows the Mandalorian Creed. The Jedi and Mandalore were once enemies. You, your clan, and everyone else who have aligned with Clan Mudhorn are traitors to Mandalore! You… are a pretender, unfit to wear that armor!” Joren says.

“Unlike you, I have never dishonored our people.” Arvon says.

“Prove it. I challenge you! Face me, in single combat!” Joren says.

“I accept.” Arvon says. Vala steps in front of him.

“Arvon! What are you doing? We have them outnumbered! We can just arrest him and end this now!” Vala says.

“He has challenged me to ritual combat. I have no choice but to accept. This is the way.” Arvon says. Vala shakes her head, and lets out a sigh of frustration.

“Alright. May the force be with you.” Vala says.

Arvon nods, then slowly approaches Joren.

“I have been looking forward to this! At last, I will destroy the great Arvon Cade!” Joren says.

“We will see.” Arvon says.

“Warriors! Destroy these Alliance fools!” Joren says.

“Good luck with that.” Arvon says.

Joren takes out a previously concealed lightsaber.

“Our warriors have killed a number of your Jedi in battle. Their weapons make excellent trophies, and… my mentor taught me how to use them.” Joren says, as he ignites his weapon’s green blade. Arvon ignites his saber in response, and a rather unique blade emerges- purple with a dark core.

“Anyone can learn how to use a lightsaber, but mastering it… is another matter.” Arvon says.

“I don’t need to master it! I just need to use it, along with every other weapon at my disposal to kill you! That is all that matters!” Joren says.

“Then, if you are so confident, let us proceed.” Arvon says.

* * *

Joren charges aggressively toward Arvon. The Jedi Master blocks the intended attack. Joren continues to attack, while Arvon seems to effortlessly block or evade every strike.

* * *

As Arvon and Joren continue to fight, U5, BB-8, and the other droids arrive. The droids approach Vala, and BB-8 utters a series of beeps.

“Well done, BB-8. We almost have things in hand here.” Vala says. U5 looks at Arvon and Joren, who are still engaged in their duel. The droid draws his rifle, and aims it at Joren’s head.

“Permission to terminate that hostile meatbag, master?” U5 asks.

“Denied. This… is Mandalorian ritual combat. We cannot interfere. Arvon… will fight him alone.” Vala answers.

“Very well.” U5 says.

* * *

Nearby, Demarak is fighting several Mandalorians. Vala, Aja, and U5 watch as the Chiss Jedi Knight struggles to hold off the enemy.

“It would appear the insolent meatbag has encountered some difficulty. I suggest allowing the enemy to kill him. This would eliminate a source of continued annoyance for you.” U5 says.

_As much as Demarak gets on my nerves, I can’t give in to hatred. That’s the path to the dark side. I must remember as I was taught. Allowing him to be killed would be almost as bad as killing him myself. I can’t do that. I’m better than that._ Vala thinks.

“No. Demarak is a Jedi and a fellow soldier of the Alliance. I... will help him.” Vala says.

“Master?” U5 asks.

“You heard me. We are helping him. Come on.” Vala answers.

Vala, Aja, BB-8, and U5 run to help Demarak, who has just been knocked down. As one of the Mandalorians prepares for the killing blow, Vala throws her lightsaber. The weapon impales the Mandalorian in the chest, killing him instantly. As Vala recalls her saber, U5 opens fire, quickly taking out a few other enemies. Aja manages to kill one Mandalorian, albeit with some difficulty due to her youth and smaller size. She is able to take out another thanks to help from BB-8, as the little droid shocks the warrior from behind.

“Thanks, buddy.” Aja says. BB-8 beeps in response.

Meanwhile, Vala leaps into the air, landing between Demarak and the last two enemy Mandalorians.

“You take the one on the left. I’ll take the one on the right. The rest of you, watch our backs!” Vala says. Demarak glares at her for a few seconds, then does as instructed. He engages one Mandalorian while Vala fights the other. Eventually, the two Jedi defeat their opponents.

“I had things under control, Vala!” Demarak says.

“Obviously. You tried to take on too many at once, and you did not have the element of surprise, therefore, you had no advantage. Perhaps you will learn from this, and act with greater wisdom in the future.” Vala says.

“Are you… trying to teach me, Vala?” Demarak asks.

“No. The force is teaching you, as it teaches all of us.” Vala answers. 

“Typical Skywalker arrogance! Your grandmother may have founded our order, and your mother may be Queen of Aquilae, but that does not give you the right to lecture me!” Demarak says.

“I am not lecturing you! I am simply stating a fact!” Vala says.

“More like your opinion!” Demarak says.

“That’s enough! You have a job to do, so get to it!” Vala says.

“Very well, but this… is not over, Skywalker.” Demarak says.

_You no longer behave as a Jedi should, Demarak. I fear for your soul. We have never really been friends, but I hope you find your way back to the right path before it is too late._ Vala thinks.

* * *

Demarak walks away to assist a group of Alliance soldiers nearby. Vala, Aja, BB-8, and U5 move to engage another group of Mandalorians. Meanwhile, Arvon continues his fight with Joren. As the rogue Mandalorian continues his aggressive attacks, Arvon continues to block or evade. Eventually, Joren becomes fatigued, and Arvon takes notice of this.

_Good. My strategy seems to have worked. He’s getting tired. If he had approached this fight with any degree of subtlety, then he might have had a better chance. Now, his arrogance and lack of patience will lead to his downfall._ Arvon thinks.

As Joren becomes more fatigued, his attacks become erratic. Arvon decides to at last go on the offensive. Taking his left hand off of his lightsaber, Arvon reaches to his belt, and grabs a second lightsaber. He ignites the weapon, and a blue blade emerges. He then leaps into the air, and lands behind his opponent. Joren manages to turn around in time to clumsily block Arvon’s two sabers. The Jedi Master attacks his enemy with increasing speed and intensity. Soon, Joren is overwhelmed, and his failing defenses allow Arvon to end the fight with a decisive killing blow as he impales Joren through the chest. The rogue Mandalorian is dead before his body hits the floor. 

* * *

With Joren Tarn now defeated, Arvon looks around the room as the remaining enemies stare in disbelief. After a moment, the Jedi puts away his lightsabers.

“Warriors of Clan Tarn! Your leader has fallen in the battle circle! According to the creed, I will now take his place! Your clan… is now part of mine! You will lay down your arms and surrender to the Alliance!” Arvon says. 

The remaining Mandalorians drop their weapons, and get on their knees as they are surrounded by Alliance soldiers.

“Take these prisoners back to the landing site, and prepare them for transport to the command ship.” Arvon says. 

The Mandalorians are escorted out of the throne room. Vala approaches, accompanied by Aja, BB-8, and U5.

“Looks like the planet’s ours.” Vala says.

“Indeed. The death of Joren Tarn is a crippling blow, but the Sedition is not defeated. This war… is not yet over.” Arvon says.

“Agreed. We need to find the rest of the Sedition Council and bring them to justice. Then, this war will be over.” Vala says.

“We might have a lead on the council. Probe droids have tracked a few enemy ships escaping to a nearby nebula. We’ll leave a minimal occupation force here, then the rest of us will return to the fleet, and head for the nebula.” Arvon says.

“I think we should reactivate the security droids and reprogram them. They could be used to assist the troops we leave behind. I can have BB-8 handle that.” Vala says.

“Agreed. Could you… take charge of the withdrawal of our forces? I need to have a chat with Demarak.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

“Thank you. Now, if you’ll excuse me, this won’t take long.” Arvon says.

Arvon walks away, and approaches Demarak.

“Demarak, walk with me.” Arvon says. He walks toward the throne room entrance, and Demarak follows.

* * *

Arvon and Demarak leave the throne room, and walk down a corridor. Once they are alone, Arvon stops, and Demarak does the same.

“So, you want to talk to me alone. Away from _her_.” Demarak says.

“I fail to understand this hatred for Vala.” Arvon says.

“Hate… is too strong of a word. We simply do not see eye to eye on many things. While she is a capable warrior, I find her to be arrogant and reckless.” Demarak says.

“Both words… could also describe you, Demarak.” Arvon says.

“Arvon, we… have been friends since we were padawans! I used to be your second-in-command! Then, you promoted her over me!” Demarak says.

“You lost your position because of what happened at Cato Nemoidia. The senate wanted to take your general’s rank as well, but I managed to convince the chancellor to let you keep it.” Arvon says.

“Then you put Skywalker in my place, and gave her command of my fleet.” Demarak says.

“Vala earned her position.” Arvon says.

“Because of your… relationship.” Demarak says. 

“That… is not true. I gave her your post because I knew she could do it. Vala… is not a typical Jedi. Even you have to admit that.” Arvon says.

“I admit that she does not follow the council as blindly as most. Still, she was once your padawan, then… you took things further.” Demarak says.

“This is not the old Jedi Order. Our relationship is not against the rules, and is in fact supported by nearly every master on the council.” Arvon says.

“Then, I suppose that the two of you will someday marry…” Demarak says.

“Vala and I... will discuss that further once the war is over. I know that you don’t like her, but I ask you… please try your best to show Vala the proper respect. She is a very important part of my life, whether you approve or not, and she is not going anywhere.” Arvon says.

“I will... work on it.” Demarak says.

“Good. Now, I want you to go back to your flagship, and wait for me to contact you. Until then, consider yourself off duty.” Arvon says.

“Arvon…” Demarak says.

“I am not pleased with your actions today. Vala had command of the ground operation. You… disobeyed her orders. You also broke your promise to me.” Arvon says.

“I did what was necessary to win this war!” Demarak says.

“It is never necessary to kill innocent people!” Arvon says.

“This… is a rebel world! There are no innocent people! Everyone here… is a traitor to the Alliance!” Demarak says.

“We do not know the circumstances by which the Sedition took this world. We do not know the people, or their culture. It is unwise to pass judgement before having all of the facts.” Arvon says. The two stand in silence for a moment as Demarak contemplates what Arvon has said.

“You are… correct, Arvon.” Demarak says.

“The Chancellor and the Council will expect a full report. I’ll have no choice but to tell them what happened here. I can’t promise anything, but I will recommend that there be no formal charges against you. Now, go to your ship, and wait until you hear from me.” Arvon says.

“Very well.” Demarak says.

Arvon watches as his friend walks away.

_We have been friends since we were children. We have been through many things together. Now, I am concerned for Demarak. He has changed since Tavani was killed. Kindness and compassion seem to no longer have a place in his heart. As his closest friend, it is my duty to help him find his peace, or he may be in danger of falling to the dark side. I cannot allow that to happen._ Arvon thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am putting this story on hold for a while as I work on my other projects. I expect to return to this in about a month. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5

With the planet Had Abbadon now secure, Vala Skywalker and Arvon Cade return to their flagships, leaving behind a small number of troops to occupy the captured world. 

* * *

At this moment, Arvon is in his office aboard the Alliance Command Ship. He is seated behind his desk, facing toward Demarak, who is standing with his hands behind his back.

“I have spoken with the chancellor, and the Jedi Council. They are all aware of your actions earlier today. The council can’t decide what to do, so they’ve voted to leave it up to the senate. As for the senate, their decision is… there will be no formal charges against you, but I have been strongly advised to discipline you in some way.” Arvon says.

“I know I made a mistake, and if I have to answer for it, then so be it.” Demarak says.

“I’m sorry to do this, but you’ve left me little choice. I am relieving you of your command, and reassigning you to my general staff. The Fifth Division… will be given to General Tylek. You can stay on your flagship and keep your office, but you’ll have no command authority there. Until I say otherwise, your duties will be whatever I assign to you.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Demarak says.

“We’re about to get underway, so return to your ship for now. I’ll contact you when I have an assignment for you.” Arvon says.

Demarak nods, then leaves the office.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vala enters the office. Arvon stops reading his datapad, and stands up. He walks to Vala, and embraces her briefly.

“I didn’t even know you were on board! Nobody said a word!” Arvon says.

“By my own request. I wanted to surprise you.” Vala says.

“Well, it worked.” Arvon says. Vala smiles.

“I’ve actually been on board for about thirty minutes. I just made sure to wait until you were done with Demarak. I have calmed down compared to earlier, but I still have no wish for a conversation with him.” Vala says. 

“You can’t avoid him forever.” Arvon says.

“I realize that. Speaking of Demarak, what’s going to be done with him?” Vala asks.

“The Jedi Council… can’t decide what to do, so they’ve chosen to do nothing. Typical. Ever since your grandmother left the order, the council can’t seem to get anything done.” Arvon answers.

“Yes, I know. Grandmother was a stabilizing force on the council. She always seemed to be able to get the other masters to work out their differences. Master Varn tries, but… he doesn’t have the same influence that she did.” Vala says.

“That’s because Master Varn is just a Jedi. Your grandmother is one of the founders of the Alliance… and a Skywalker. Everybody listens to her.” Arvon says.

“What about the senate? Are they going to bring up charges?” Vala asks.

“No. The chancellor… has decided to leave things to me. I’ve been advised that I should punish Demarak in some way, or he might still decide to step in.” Arvon answers.

“I see. So, it’s up to you. I know Demarak’s been your friend since you were children, but he needs to answer for what he’s done. You know that.” Vala says.

“I know. That’s why I’ve relieved him of his command, and reassigned him to general staff.” Arvon says.

“You actually… relieved him. I know that wasn’t easy for you.” Vala says.

“No, but it had to be done.” Arvon says. Vala takes his hand.

“I’m sorry it’s come to this.” Vala says.

“Me too.” Arvon says. Vala embraces him.

_This is not easy for him. Demarak has been Arvon’s friend since they were nine years old. Longer than I’ve known either of them. I don’t know what I can do, other than… be here for him. I hope that is enough._ Vala thinks. 

The two stand in their silent embrace for a moment. Eventually, they separate, and Vala decides to break the silence.

“All of my ships are ready to head out as soon as you give the word.” Vala says.

“We’ll be ready to go in about an hour. I’m waiting for the Seventh Division to get here. I’ve assigned them to patrol this sector while we go after the Sedition Council.” Arvon says.

“Sounds good. Have the probe droids gathered any more intel?” Vala asks.

“Actually, yes. The nebula’s empty, but the probes have picked up Sedition signals in… the Xenoth system.” Arvon answers.

“Xenoth? We can’t go there. It’s off limits. Council orders.” Vala says.

“I know. It’s an old Sith world. That being said, according to records, it hasn’t been used in centuries. The council might not like it, but… this is for the Alliance. In the here and now, that has to take precedence over the wishes of the Jedi Council.” Arvon says.

“You’re right. If that’s where the Sedition leaders have gone, then... we have to go after them.” Vala says. 

“But…” Arvon says.

“You know me too well. I feel… uneasy about this. We are about to go to a former Sith stronghold. Grandmother warned us about such places.” Vala says.

“I know. She always used to talk about how the taint of the dark side remains in those places, even years later.” Arvon says.

“That’s why she declared those places off limits to Jedi. The council has kept that rule in place.” Vala says.

“Those masters used to be her students too. I’d like to think they still respect her, even if they’ve made some changes in the last ten years.” Arvon says.

“We may not agree with the council all of the time, but… ” Vala says.

“Your grandmother outgrew the Jedi Order. Perhaps we have as well.” Arvon says.

“I will not leave the order. I’ve made that clear to you before. Grandmother started me on the Jedi path. It would disappoint her if I were to quit. I owe it to her, and every Skywalker before her to be the best Jedi I can be.” Vala says.

“You owe? What about… what you want?” Arvon asks.

“I have a duty to the Alliance.” Vala answers.

“So do I, but we don’t necessarily have to follow the Jedi Council to perform that duty.” Arvon says.

“I know that you’ve considered leaving the order, but… I wish you wouldn’t. I really don’t want to have to choose between you and an order that I happen to very much still believe in, even with its flaws.” Vala says.

“I know, Vala. I know. No matter what choice you make, I’ll support it. I’m with you all the way.” Arvon says. Vala smiles, then gently touches the side of Arvon’s Mandalorian helmet.

“Thank you. Now, if you would please, take that silly thing off.” Vala says. Arvon nods, then lowers his hood. He slowly removes his helmet, revealing the face of a man in his late thirties, with a thin beard and a few scars. Arvon sets his helmet on the desk, then steps closer to Vala.

“So, do I meet your approval now?” Arvon asks. Vala smiles.

“Yes, much better. I know the helmet is part of Mandalorian tradition, but… I don’t like it. The only time I get to see your face is when we’re alone.” Vala says.

“Maybe someday, when the Alliance doesn’t need us anymore, we can leave our fighting days behind us. Then, maybe… I can put this helmet away.” Arvon says.

“I’m looking forward to it. Now, shut up and kiss me you fool.” Vala says.

“Yes, master.” Arvon says.

Vala and Arvon embrace, and share a long, passionate kiss. Eventually, they end their kiss, but remain in each other’s embrace. Vala rests her head on Arvon’s chest.

“Despite all the years of Jedi training, all that practice learning to control my emotions, I want nothing more than to be here, with you, my love.” Vala says.

“I feel the same about you, Vala. I’m glad this isn’t the old Jedi Order. We don’t have to hide. We don’t have to… live a lie.” Arvon says.

“I know. Now… stop talking.” Vala says.

Vala and Arvon kiss once more, then Arvon starts to walk toward a door to the side of the room. He stops, and turns to Vala.

“So, you coming?” Arvon asks.

“Of course. I think we have enough time, if we’re quick about it.” Vala answers.

“You could just stay on board. We’ll be in hyperspace for almost a day, and we won’t have much to do.” Arvon says.

“A day together? It’s been so long!” Vala says.

“I know, and I’m sorry. This damn war has taken up most of our time for the past two years.“ Arvon says.

“It’s alright. Our duty to the Alliance has to come first.” Vala says.

“Hopefully things will calm down once we find the rest of the Sedition leaders. I’m tired of war.” Arvon says.

“So am I.” Vala says. 

* * *

Later that night, Vala and Arvon are both asleep in a large bed. Vala’s arm is crossed over Arvon’s bare chest, and her hair is freed from its usual elaborate style. Their rest is soon disturbed by a beeping comlink, which is sitting on a table next to the bed. Arvon opens his eyes, and starts to move slowly. Vala keeps her eyes closed.

“Ugh. Ig...nore it. You… left orders to not be disturbed.” Vala says.

_Damn whoever this is. It’s the middle of the night, and we could both use the rest._ Arvon thinks.

“I know. It better be important, or whoever this is will be hand washing every starfighter on this ship.” Arvon says. 

Vala chuckles, then moves her arm away so Arvon can get to his comlink. He gets out of bed, and slowly grabs the still beeping nuisance.

“What… is it?” Arvon asks.

“I apologize, for disturbing you, sir. I know it’s almost 0100, but I believe this is necessary.” A male voice says over the comlink.

_Admiral Denon would not call me unless it were really important._ Arvon thinks.

“Go ahead, admiral.” Arvon says.

“Grand Admiral, we have intercepted a transmission that I think will be of interest to you.” Denon says.

“Very well. Send it to my office holotable.” Arvon says.

“At once, sir.” Denon says. 

Arvon shuts off his comlink, and looks at Vala.

“I’m going to check this out. I’ll be back soon.” Arvon says.

* * *

Arvon enters his office, dressed only in a pair of black pants. He looks around the room briefly, then walks to his desk and takes a seat. He then turns to face the holotable behind his desk, and turns it on. A hologram of a twi’lek woman appears. She is dressed in a black outfit, with a lightsaber hanging on her belt.

“Warriors of the Sedition! I, Mandara Ren of the Knights of Ren come before you with news of the war! The Jedi filth have taken Had Abbadon, and slaughtered our loyal citizens! Their leaders, Arvon Cade and Vala Skywalker… will answer for what they have done! We will emerge from the shadows, and destroy all who oppose us! The Jedi will fall! The Alliance will fall! A new Empire will rise, and restore order to the galaxy!” The hologram says. Once she finishes speaking, Mandara Ren vanishes.

“So, the Knights of Ren have returned.” Vala says, from behind. Arvon turns around, and sees Vala standing in the doorway to the bedroom, dressed in only a short, gray robe. 

“I thought your grandmother killed them all.” Arvon says.

“I was there, remember. I saw the same thing you did.” Vala says.

“That means she either missed some, or… a new order has risen in place of the old.” Arvon says.

“If the Knights of Ren have reformed, then we had better put a stop to that, hadn’t we?” Vala asks.

“We’ll be at the Xenoth system in sixteen hours. Then, we’ll find out what’s really going on here.” Arvon says.

“We need more information. We should send stealth probes to Xenoth.” Vala says.

“Good idea. I’ll send them immediately.” Arvon says. 

“You do that, then… back to bed. I just… have this feeling… that we have a long day ahead of us tomorrow.” Vala says.

“Yeah, I think you’re right.” Arvon says.


	6. Chapter 6

Several hours later, the forces of the Alliance are now in hyperspace, en route to the Xenoth system, where the remaining forces of the Sedition are believed to be hiding.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance Command Ship, Vala is now on the bridge. She is with Arvon, and a middle aged man in an Alliance uniform. This is Admiral Sarr Denon, Alliance Chief of Fleet Operations. Vala’s second-in-command, Admiral Jek Desaro, appears as a hologram, as he is on Vala’s flagship. The group is gathered around a holotable, which is displaying a map of the region of space they are currently travelling through.

“We’ve gotten the data back from our stealth probes. Now… we know what we’re up against.” Arvon says.

“What did we find out?” Vala asks.

“See for yourself.” Arvon answers.

The hologram changes to a map of a planetary system. The map also shows numerous ships of various sizes and designs, along with what appears to be a space station in orbit of one of the planets. 

“Look there! The third planet! Some kind of… station of unknown design.” Jek says.

“Not unknown. Remember Jedi history, Vala?” Arvon asks.

_ I remember. The story of Darth Revan and the Jedi Civil War. It looks identical to the station used by Revan and his apprentice. _ Vala thinks.

“That’s a… Rakatan Star Forge!” Vala answers.

“Looks like it.” Arvon says.

“Rakatan Star Forge?” Jek asks.

“It’s a factory, built by the Infinite Empire over twenty thousand years ago. It can create droids and… ships.” Arvon answers. 

“You’ve got to be frackin’ kidding me!” Jek says.

“I wish I was, but that… is a Star Forge. I remember the design from the Jedi Archives.” Arvon says.

“But… we always thought there was only one of them, destroyed thousands of years ago.” Vala says.

“There’s only one hyperspace route into the Xenoth system. Thanks to the nebulas and ion storms, it’s not always possible to get there. That’s why it’s never been fully explored. There’s still a great deal we don’t know about this region of space.” Arvon says.

“This explains how the Sedition was able to build a fleet in secret without us knowing about it. A hidden Star Forge in the Unknown Regions.” Vala says.

“What if the Rebs have more than one of these?” Jek asks.

“Then, we might have ourselves a problem. Now that we know what we might be dealing with, we need a new plan.” Vala answers.

“Agreed. Admiral Denon, how many ships did the probes detect?” Arvon asks.

“One thousand five hundred and twenty four, sir. Mostly old First Order and Imperial designs. Including… seven hundred and fifty nine star destroyers, and… ten interdictors.” Denon answers.

“How the hell did they get so many Star Destroyers?” Jek asks.

“It’s possible that they... might have used the Star Forge to make them.” Arvon answers.

“That’s just frackin’ great! What about those interedictors? We won’t be able to go to hyperspace in case we have to retreat!” Jek says.

“We have interdictors too. They won’t be able to run either.” Vala says.

“The Mandalorians have two fleets that are nearby. It’ll be cutting it close, but I think they could be here in time to help us. I’ll contact the Duke and inform him of our plan of attack. As for us, I think we should split our forces, and attack from two different directions.” Arvon says.

“What do you have in mind?” Vala asks.

“You take the second, fourth, and fifth divisions, and… come out of hyperspace… here. The eighth planet.” Arvon answers. A red dot appears on the holomap, near the eighth and outermost planet.

“Just like at Krendar. Good plan.” Vala says.

“I’ll take the first, third, and sixth divisions and come out of hyperspace… here. The second planet. We’ll attack the enemy fleet head on.” Arvon says. Another red dot appears on the holomap, near the system’s second planet.

“Alright. I’ll wait outside the system, and standby for your signal. Just like the last time we did this.” Vala says.

“Agreed. It looks like we have our plan of attack. I’ll go ahead and upload mission data to all commanders. We’ll rendezvous with the Mandalorians here… the Rotan system. We’ll be there in about six hours. There, we’ll make our final preparations, then… onto Xenoth.” Arvon says.

* * *

Six hours later, the Alliance forces reach the Rotan system. Soon after, the Mandalorian ships arrive.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance Command Ship, Vala and Arvon are in the main hangar, approaching a shuttle. They stop near the ship’s boarding ramp.

“I… enjoyed our night together. I hope we can do it again soon.” Vala says.

“So do I. I… always hate watching you leave.” Arvon says.

“I know. But… we are headed into battle, and I need to be on my flagship. Now that we’ve met up with the Mandalorians, we can get a move on. Straight to Xenoth.” Vala says.

“Looks like we’ll be there in about two hours.” Arvon says.

“I think we should maintain comm silence until then.” Vala says.

“I was thinking the same.” Arvon says.

“Well, I had better get going. We both have work to do.” Vala says. Arvon embraces her briefly, then, she heads for the shuttle.

* * *

Vala’s shuttle departs the Command Ship, and returns to her flagship, the Endurance. Soon, the Alliance and Mandalorian ships enter hyperspace.

* * *

After returning to the Endurance, Vala calls a meeting for all of her squadron leaders. They assemble in the pilot’s briefing room, which consists of rows of chairs facing toward a podium. Vala now stands behind the podium, while the squadron leaders are seated in the front row. Present are six pilots in total, including Vala’s apprentice, Aja Pinal, Commander of Falcon Squadron. 

“Alright everyone, let’s get started. We’ve already gone through our preliminary briefing, so all of you are aware that we are headed for the Xenoth System. Since then, we’ve gotten new intel, and have had to change our battle plan accordingly.” Vala says.

“So, what’s changed?” Aja asks.

“We now know the total number of enemy forces, as well as what classes of ships they are using.” Vala answers.

“That’s why the Mandos are here, isn’t it? You called them in for back up.” Aja says.

_ There’s no hiding anything from you, is there, Aja? So young, yet so brilliant. _ Vala thinks.

“That’s right. Sedition forces would otherwise outnumber us.” Vala says.

“But now, we have more ships than they do…” Aja says.

“Numbers… aren’t always everything. Superior skill and strategy are ultimately what determines victory. Now, deployments will be as follows...” Vala says.

Vala gives the squadron commanders their assignments for the upcoming battle. They are then dismissed, except for Aja, who stays in the briefing room. Vala steps away from the podium, and takes a seat next to Aja.

“I thought the Knights of Ren were all dead. You said your grandmother killed them all.” Aja says.

“I watched her kill them, so I thought they were all gone too. Guess I was wrong.” Vala says.

“If the Knights of Ren really have come back, then, don’t you think that, maybe, we ought to let her know?” Aja asks.

“She won’t fight them, if that’s what you’re thinking.” Vala answers.

“Won’t fight them?” Aja asks.

“Her fight is over, Aja. My grandmother... has done more than enough for the galaxy, and has earned a well deserved rest.” Vala answers.

“Why did she quit the order? I never really got an answer on that, other than she felt that the order should be doing more to help the military, and the rest of the council disagreed.” Aja says.

_ I trust Aja. I consider her part of my family, and I love her like a sister, but… grandmother asked me not to tell anyone what happened that day with the Knights of Ren. I hate keeping secrets from Aja, but… I have to. _ Vala thinks.

“That’s… one of the reasons. As for the rest, I have been asked not to tell anyone. I’m sorry, Aja. I hate keeping things from you, but… could you please respect my wishes on this?” Vala asks.

“Sure.” Aja answers. 

“Thanks, Aja.” Vala says.

“So, we’re about to go into battle. Sounds like it’ll be a big one.” Aja says.

“Looks that way. This battle could very well end the war.” Vala says.

“I figure you’ll want to walk the ship from end to end like you usually do.” Aja says.

“The time alone helps me to focus on the task at hand, and physical activity is always a good thing. Call it a personality quirk if you wish, but for me, it’s tradition. Before I go into battle, I always walk the full length of the ship. Alone.” Vala says.

“I get it. It’s like… a luck thing.” Aja says.

“A… luck thing?” Vala asks.

“Yeah. You know… how some of the pilots do different things, like… for example… one of the pilots in Wolf Squadron kisses a picture of his wife before he gets in the cockpit, or a pilot in Hawk Squadron who painted her astromech green because she thinks green is a lucky color.” Aja says.

“Okay. I get the point. I never thought of it like that, but… I suppose… it is a ‘luck thing’ as you call it.” Vala says.

“Told you so.” Aja says. Vala chuckles.

“I’m sorry.” Vala says.

Sorry? For what?” Aja asks.

“For dragging you into another battle so quickly.” Vala answers.

“Don’t get me wrong, I’d like some downtime, but we’re doing what we have to do to win this war. If that means another battle less than a day after the last one, then I’m okay with it. So, you have nothing to be sorry about.” Aja says.

“Thanks, Aja.” Vala says.

“So… once this war’s over, what are you gonna do?” Aja asks.

“To be perfectly honest with you, I think I might... go home for a bit.” Vala answers.

“Back to Aquilae. It’s been a while.” Aja says.

“It’s been almost a year since my last leave. I miss my parents, as well as the peace and quiet. You should come with me. You’re part of the family too.” Vala says.

“Thanks, Vala. That means a lot. When we first met, I figured we’d just be teacher and student, which is the way it goes for most Jedi, but… we’re different. We became friends. Then, when I… lost my dad, you were there for me. You… welcomed me into your family. My mom died giving birth to me, so I never knew her, but with you, I’m kind of getting an idea of what it might have been like to have her around.” Aja says. Vala smiles, then wraps her arm around Aja, and pulls the younger woman close to her. 

“I’ll always be here for you, Aja. No matter what.” Vala says.


	7. Chapter 7

The galaxy’s Unknown Regions are largely unexplored, due to the lack of suitable hyperspace routes. There are worlds that, to this day, remain hidden to the galaxy at large. There are also worlds of which little is known, such as Xenoth, a world that once housed a secret Sith base centuries ago.

* * *

A large group of ships orbit the planet Xenoth, among them, several aging Star Destroyers once used by the First Order decades ago. In orbit of the planet is a massive, spherical structure with three long, clawlike outer structures. This is the Star Forge, an ancient battle station constructed over twenty thousand years ago. 

* * *

As the Sedition fleet lies in wait, the forces of the Alliance reach the Xenoth system. One thousand ships emerge from hyperspace near the second planet. Sedition ships advance from the Star Forge to intercept. Both fleets launch fighters, and the battle begins.

* * *

Aboard the Star Forge, Sedition forces have established a secret base, which serves as a factory for their weapons of war. At this moment, Mandara Ren stands in the command center, observing the battle. A middle aged man in a black uniform approaches the masked twi’lek.

“Report, General Salex.” Mandara says.

“Detecting close to… one thousand enemy ships, Lady Mandara. We have the advantage of numbers , but ..our fleet’s outgunned. The enemy vessels have superior firepower and defenses. I recommend we pull our ships back to the Star Forge, and let the station’s turrets offer support fire.” Salex says.

“Very well. Pull back the cruisers. Fighters and light craft stay where they are.” Mandara says.

“Leave the fighters and gunships behind? They’ll be slaughtered!” Salex says. Mandara extends her right hand, and Salex starts choking.

“It would not be wise of you to question my orders. You recall what happened to your predecessor…” Mandara says. She soon releases her hold on Salex, and he gasps for air.

“Of... course. I... beg your forgiveness, Lady… Mandara.” Salex says.

“Don’t beg! Just do your job or I’ll find someone else who will!” Mandara says.

“Yes, milady!” Salex says.

* * *

The Sedition Star Destroyers turn around, and begin heading for the Star Forge.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance Command Ship, Arvon stands at the front of the bridge, observing as the Sedition fleet seems to retreat. He activates his wrist comm, and a small hologram of Vala appears, projected from Arvon’s wrist.

“Vala, they’re running for it.” Arvon says.

“Just like we thought they would. Standing by to jump in on your signal.” Vala says.

“Wait one more minute, then bring your ships in.” Arvon says.

“I copy.” Vala says.

“Good luck.” Arvon says.

“You too.” Vala says.

* * *

The retreating Star Destroyers approach the third planet, when one thousand Alliance and Mandalorian ships suddenly appear. The newly arrived ships immediately open fire, and launch fighters.

* * *

Aboard the Star Forge, Mandara and Salex observe as Vala’s fleet arrives.

“More alliance ships! They’re coming in from two directions! Our ships are going to be boxed in!” Salex says.

“All ships are to maintain course.” Mandara says.

“Our destroyers are out of range of the automated defenses! They’ll have no support!” Salex answers.

“I am aware of the tactical situation, general…. “ Mandara says.

“But our forces are going to be wiped out!” Salex says.

“Question my orders again, and you will find yourself dealing with my master. Is that clear?” Mandara asks.

“Yes, Lady Mandara.” Salex says.

* * *

The battle is now clearly in the Alliance’s favor. The Sedition’s starfighters and smaller ships fall to the superior numbers of the Alliance forces. The retreating Sedition ships are quickly surrounded.

* * *

Aboard the Alliance cruiser Endurance, Vala stands at the massive holotable in the rear of the bridge, with her second-in-command, Admiral Jek Desaro, next to her. They are watching a hologram of Arvon.

“Attention Sedition forces. This is Grand Admiral Arvon Cade of the Alliance fleet. Your ships are outnumbered and surrounded. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared.” Arvon says.

The battle continues, and nearly a minute passes. Finally, the hologram of an elderly bearded man appears.

“Alliance fleet. This is Admiral Tobrun of the Sedition. We surrender. All ships will power down weapons immediately.” The man says.

“Wise decision, admiral. I give you my word you and your people will be treated well. Standby for further instructions.” Arvon says.

“Understood, grand admiral.” Tobrun says. A few seconds later, his hologram vanishes. Arvon’s hologram remains.

“Well… this was easy.” Jek says.

“Too easy. Very unlike the Sedition to just roll over like this. Their battle strategy makes no sense, and offers absolutely no chance of victory.” Arvon says. 

“Something… is not right here.” Vala says.

“Are you… sensing anything?” Jek asks.

“Nothing clear. I suspect it is the dark side energy of this place.” Arvon says. 

“I agree. Such energy has been known to cloud the perceptions of a Jedi. So, I don’t believe the force will be of much help in this case.” Vala answers.

“Even without the force, you’re among the smartest I know. You two ought to be able to figure out what’s going on here.” Jek says.

“I hope you’re right.” Vala says.

* * *

Aboard the Star Forge, Mandara is now joined in the command center by four other beings, dressed in black and gray. Their faces are all covered, and they carry lightsabers. 

“Lady Mandara… why… are the Knights of Ren here?” Salex asks, motioning toward the beings.

“We are here to receive orders from the Supreme…” One of the knights answers in a distorted, male voice. Mandara raises a hand, and he stops speaking.

“Enough, Seltar. We do not use _his_ title in the presence of mundanes. It is absolutely vital that his identity remain a secret, is that clear?” Mandara asks.

“Yes, Mandara.” Seltar Ren says.

“As for your question, general, we are awaiting... our master’s orders. In fact, I will contact him now, and inform him of our current situation.” Mandara answers.

“Does your master have additional forces in reserve by chance?” Salex asks. 

‘Have no fear, general. My master created the Sedition, and is quite experienced in the art of war. His plans are in the best interest of all of us.” Mandara answers.

“Understood.” Salex says.

Mandara walks away from the general, and makes her way to the large holotable in the center of the room. She presses several buttons, and a distorted, dark hologram appears. Mandara kneels on one knee. The other Knights of Ren follow suit.

“My lord, the Sedition fleet has surrendered. The battle... is lost.” Mandara says.

“Very well. Begin phase two.” The hologram says, in a deep, distorted male voice.

“Yes, my lord.” Mandara says. She stands up, and walks away from the holotable, while the hologram remains to observe in silence.

“Lady Mandara… what is… phase two?” Salex asks.

“This…” Mandara answers. She suddenly ignites her lightsaber, and beheads the general. The other Knights of Ren activate their weapons.

“Lady Mandara?” A nearby officer asks.

“Knights of Ren… kill them all.” Mandara says.

The Knights of Ren proceed to kill all of the remaining personnel in the command center. Once done, they deactivate their weapons, and face the hologram.

“The Sedition has served its purpose. Kill the rest of the crew, and prepare for the arrival of the Jedi. Mandara, remain.” The hologram says.

The Knights of Ren leave the command center, and Mandara returns to the holotable. 

“Orders, my lord?” Mandara asks.

“Lower the Star Forge’s shields and deactivate the turrets. Activate the combat droids. They will assist you and the other knights as you fight the Jedi.” The hologram says.

“They’ll be a nuisance at best. The Jedi will take the station, as you’ve planned all along. I have my escape craft on standby, but I will remain here until you order otherwise.” Mandara says.

“Good. Everything is proceeding… according to plan. Soon, Vala Skywalker will fulfill her destiny. Then, she will be mine.” the hologram says.

“The Sedition… the war… you did all of this… for Master Skywalker’s granddaughter?” Mandara asks.

“The Alliance has grown stale, repeating the mistakes of the past. The Sedition… has brought an end to their complacency, as I intended. Where there was once unity, there is now division and mistrust. The Jedi are also weakened. The war has driven them to violence, including their hero, Vala Skywalker. She… is the heir to a great legacy. The blood of Darth Vader… is within her. So is the potential for great power.” The hologram says.

“I have my doubts as to whether or not Vala Skywalker can be turned.” Mandara says. 

“Anyone can turn. They only need the proper motivation. She will either turn, or she will die.” The hologram says.

“Yes, my master.” Mandara says.

“Soon, this war will be over, and the next will begin. From the shadows… the Sith will rise again.” The hologram says.


	8. Chapter 8

With the last remains of the Sedition fleet now having surrendered, Vala and Arvon turn their attention to the Star Forge, the ancient battle station serving as the enemy’s base of operations.

* * *

At this moment, Vala is on the bridge of her flagship, the Endurance. With her are Jek and Aja, and they are speaking to a hologram of Arvon.

“Now that the enemy fleet has been taken care of, we should turn our attention to that station. If the Sedition is using it as a base, then there’s no telling what they have on board.” Vala says.

“Agreed. I’ve already sent in stealth probes to scan for life signs, and look for any kind of internal defenses. We need to know what we’re dealing with before we send in any troops.” Arvon says.

“We should also patrol the surrounding systems and look for any Sedition holdouts.” Vala says.

“We’ll do that once we’ve secured the station.” Arvon says.

“Speaking of the Star Forge, what are we going to do with it?” Aja asks.

“If it’s of use to us, I intend to claim it, along with all of Sedition space, for the Alliance.” Arvon says.

“We’ll have to tread carefully. The Jedi Council will no doubt object to us having a presence on a Sith world.” Vala says.

“We won’t be  _ on _ the planet though.” Aja says.

“It won’t matter to some of the masters. They will try to use this against me somehow. They see me as a maverick with too much political influence, and will take any opportunity they can to undermine me.” Arvon says.

“You’re a hero! They should be thanking you!” Aja says.

“It’s… not that simple, Aja. Remember what I told you about the corruption of the Old Republic and the Old Jedi Order?” Vala asks.

“Yeah. Most of the senators were out for their own personal gain.” Aja answers.

“Some of the Jedi Council were in on it too. Peddling favors for influence. There are signs to suggest… it’s happening again.” Arvon says.

“The Jedi Council? I mean... Master Vok’s a meatbag, but the rest of them seem alright.” Aja says. Vala chuckles and shakes her head.

“Meatbag, huh? You’ve been hanging out with Vala too much.” Arvon says.

“Actually, Vok is a meatbag. It’s a scientifically proven fact.” Vala says.

“That’s why you programmed U5 to call him that.” Arvon says.

“Of course, now he calls everyone meatbag.” Jek says.

“Nothing wrong with a little humor every now and then.” Vala says. Arvon chuckles.

“Same old Vala. Now, if you’ll excuse me for a moment. We’re getting data back from the stealth probes. Stand by to receive.” Arvon says. 

“I copy. Jek…” Vala says.

“On it.” Jek says. He walks away from the holotable, and approaches a nearby console.

“Vala, I’ll be back shortly.” Arvon says. Vala nods, and Arvon does so in return. Then, his hologram disappears, leaving Vala and Aja alone at the holotable.

“Is there really corruption in the Jedi Council?” Aja asks.

“I… don’t know. But… there are political agendas. Sometimes… it gets nasty. That’s part of the reason why my grandmother retired. The order’s become too political, too entrenched in the establishment.” Vala answers.

“An establishment she helped create.” Aja says.

“Yes. My grandfather helped with that too. He was our first chancellor. He led the senate. My grandmother led the Jedi. They worked together in harmony, and the Alliance was on the right track to build something new. Something better than what came before. However, over the years… things changed.” Vala says.

“Because your grandfather wasn’t in charge anymore.” Aja says.

“That’s right. The Articles of Alliance limited him to two terms. Once he left office, the senate seemed to lose common sense almost overnight.” Vala says.

“Is it really that bad?” Aja asks.

“I don’t know if i’d go so far to say it’s bad, but… it’s not ideal. The senate could be more efficient, more helpful to the galaxy at large.” Vala answers.

“I guess it’s better than not having a senate at all.” Aja says.

“True.” Vala says. 

“So… I’ve heard chatter… about Master Arvon possibly leaving the order. Is that true?” Aja asks.

_ I see gossip gets around. But there is always some degree of truth in rumors _ .  _ I trust Aja enough that I think it’s time she knew. _ Vala thinks.

“He is… considering it.” Vala says.

“What... about you? Are you leaving too?” Aja asks.

“No, Aja. I’m not leaving. I have told Arvon that I will not leave the order, even if he does.” Vala answers.

“But… you two…” Aja says.

“I know. We love each other, but… we also respect each other. Arvon will do what he feels is right, and I’ll accept it. I will not leave the Jedi Order, and Arvon has accepted that. The order has its flaws, but it’s done so much good, and I want to be a part of that. On top of that, if I were to quit, I would disappoint many people. Most importantly, I would disappoint you.” Vala says.

“You wouldn’t disappoint me. I wouldn’t like it if you left, but I’d understand. I’d accept it, because I respect you.” Aja says. Vala smiles.

“I’m not going anywhere. I mean it. You’re stuck with me.” Vala says. Aja smiles, and Vala puts a hand on her shoulder.

_One day soon, you’ll complete the trials, and you’ll join the ranks of the Jedi Knights. Things will change, but I’ll still be here for you._ _Always._ Vala thinks.

* * *

A few minutes later, Arvon’s hologram returns. Jek has now rejoined Vala and Aja at the holotable.

“So, what did the probes find out?” Vala asks.

“Nothing but the Knights of Ren, and a lot of droids. Looks like the Sedition crew is dead.” Arvon answers.

“Dead? How?” Vala asks.

“See for yourself.” Arvon says.

Arvon’s hologram vanishes, and is replaced by the image of a Knight of Ren killing two Sedition officers.

“The Knights of Ren killed their own people?” Jek asks.

“They’re darksiders, Jek. They don’t care about anyone but themselves.” Vala answers.

“Still… it looks like they were the ones in charge of this rebellion. Why go to all this trouble to start a war if it was all for nothing?” Jek asks.

“We don’t know for certain if the Knights of Ren were actually in charge of the Sedition. We haven’t encountered any of them in battle before, and we didn’t even know the order still existed until today.” Arvon answers.

“They could be working for an outside party.” Vala says.

“Outside party? Who? The syndicates? Black Dawn?” Jek asks.

“It could be Black Dawn. You guys have history with them.” Aja answers.

“We need to board the station and find out what’s going on here. Vala, prepare a full strike team, and put your ships in blockade formation.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

“There’s something… off here. You feel it, don’t you?” Arvon asks.

“Yes. A disturbance in the force. It could just be the residual dark side energy from the station.” Vala answers.

“I hope you’re right. See you on the Star Forge.” Arvon says.

“May the force be with you.” Vala says.

“You too.” Arvon says. He nods, then his hologram vanishes.

“Alright… Jek move our ships into blockade formation and have the hangar crew prep the gunships.” Vala says.

“Got it.” Jek says.

“Aja… ” Vala says.

“Right. I’ll get my squadron ready.” Aja says.

“Actually, I want you with me. We’ll be going into a strange place, facing who knows what. I figured you’d want to be a part of it.” Vala says.

“Thanks.” Aja says.

“Anytime. Now, unless you want to stay in that flight suit, I suggest you get changed and meet me at the Eagle in ten minutes.” Vala says.

“Right. See you in a few.” Aja says. The girl runs out of the bridge.

“You know… I could come with you.” Jek says.

“I need you here. At least, for now.” Vala says.

“Okay, but just give the word. Any fight, any time, I’ll be there.” Jek says.

“Thanks, Jek.” Vala says.


	9. Chapter 9

The Centurion Eagle and several Alliance gunships depart from the fleet, and head for the Star Forge. The ships land in a massive hangar.

* * *

Vala, Aja, and BB-8 exit the Centurion Eagle. Aja is now dressed in a blue sleeveless tunic and gray leggings instead of her flight suit. Soon, Alliance troops exit the nearby gunships, and line up, facing toward Vala.

“Alright troopers! Listen up! We’ll be facing combat droids, as well as possible darksiders armed with lightsabers. Do not engage the darksiders unless absolutely necessary. Your focus will be on the droids. Now, form up into your assigned squads, and standby.” Vala says.

As her soldiers break into smaller groups and await further orders, Vala presses a button on her wrist comm, and a small hologram of Arvon appears.

“We’re on schedule. All forces are ready to deploy.” Vala says.

“Very good. I’ve just landed on the other side of the station. We’ll make our way to the rendezvous coordinates and meet you there.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

“If these really are the Knights of Ren we’re dealing with, then we should try to take them alive, if possible.” Arvon says.

“Agreed. I think the Jedi Council might be able to get some answers where we cannot.” Vala says.

“About that… we should turn them over to Alliance Security instead.” Arvon says.

“Rogue force users… fall under the authority of the Jedi Council according to the law.” Vala says.

“True, but if they are involved in open warfare against the Alliance, then that’s military jurisdiction.” Arvon says.

“Which means we could end up with a political mess on our hands.” Vala says.

“Very likely. The Jedi Council and the military will argue for control of the prisoners. The senate will get involved, and that will lead to debate after debate.” Arvon says.

“There has to be a better way to deal with war criminals.” Vala says.

“There is. We’ll take them to an ASB black site. We don’t tell anyone.” Arvon says.

“You know how I feel about those places…” Vala says.

“Do you have a better idea?” Arvon asks. Vala hesitates for a moment.

“No, I don’t. Alright… I’m not entirely comfortable with this, but… I’ll support your decision.” Vala says.

“Thanks, Vala. That means a lot.” Arvon says.

“We’re going to get an earful from the council for this…” Vala says.

“We can deal with that later.” Arvon says.

“Agreed” Vala says.

“See you at the rendezvous.” Arvon says. His hologram vanishes, and Vala turns to her troops.

“Alright, squads! Proceed down your assigned corridors! Squad leaders, check in every fifteen minutes! Let’s move out!” Vala says.

* * *

Vala and her forces leave the hangar, and begin their advance into the Star Forge. Along the way, they encounter a few droids that resemble large arachnids, but these are quickly dealt with.

* * *

Several minutes later, Vala and her group enter a massive, open area, which seems to go on forever in each direction, including up and down. Instead of a floor, there are catwalks at various heights. Directly in Vala’s path are the five Knights of Ren, with Mandara Ren front and center.

“Vala Skywalker… Hero of the Alliance! Princess of Aquilae! Welcome... to the Star Forge.” Mandara says.

“I know you… from the recording we intercepted. Mandara Ren of the Knights of Ren. Or so you claim. The Knights of Ren were destroyed ten years ago. For all I know, you… are a fake. Perhaps you don’t even have force powers.” Vala says.

“I assure you that our order is very much alive and well.” Mandara says.

“If that is the case, then I will make sure your return is a short one.” Vala says.

“The descendant of Darth Vader… You don’t belong with the Jedi. You belong with us!” Mandara says.

“I am descended from Anakin Skywalker.  _ Not _ Darth Vader.” Vala says. 

“Mere semantics. They are one and the same.” Mandara says.

“I beg to differ.” Vala says.

“I could argue this point all day, but I have a job to do.” Mandara says.

“Whatever it is, you’ll fail. This station is surrounded, and you have nowhere to run. Nowhere to hide. Surrender now, and your lives will be spared.” Vala says.

“We have no intention of surrendering. You’re going to have to fight us. If you can. Other than your grandmother, none of you Jedi have ever seen a darksider, let alone fight one!” Mandara says.

“If you are attempting to intimidate me into retreat, your efforts are wasted.” Vala says.

“You… and a child? Against the five of us? Your situation… is hopeless, but I am not without mercy. Call your Mandalorian friend. Ask him to come save you. I’ll give you… one minute.” Mandara says. 

_ This darksider is correct. I don’t think Aja and I can fight all of them alone. _ Vala thinks.

“Arvon, come in!” Vala says into her wrist comm.

“Vala? What’s going on?” Arvon says over the comm.

“You know those supposed Knights of Ren? We found them! I need backup on the double!” Vala answers.

“You’ll have it! The Mandalorian team is closer than me, so I’ll send them your way! I’ll be there as soon as I can!” Arvon says.

“Thanks, Arvon! We’ll hold out for as long as we can!” Vala says.

“No unnecessary risks, Vala. I don’t want a repeat of Kanderon.” Arvon says.

_ Ah, Kanderon… my recklessness almost got me killed on that one. _ Vala thinks.

“Understood.” Vala says.

“So, you brought Mandalorians with you? Interesting. It won’t matter. My master trained us to fight them.” Mandara says.

“These are warriors of Clan Wren, Clan Bridger, and Clan Mudhorn. Among Mandalorians, they are considered the most elite. I’d think twice if I were you.” Vala says.

“We will manage.” Mandara says.

“Very well.” Vala says. She ignites her lightsaber, and Aja follows suit.

“So, we’re doing this.” Aja says.

“That’s right, Aja. Stay close.” Vala says.

“Yeah… good idea.” Aja says.

_ I sense her fear. Understandable. She’s never fought a force user outside of training. Neither have I. But, we are Jedi. The force will be with us. _ Vala thinks.

“Remember your training…. and trust in the Force.” Vala says. Aja nods in agreement.

“Alright, Jedi. Fight us, if you can. The kid can go if she’s afraid.” Mandara says.

“I’m not going anywhere!” Aja says.

“Your funeral, kid.” Mandara says. She ignites her saber, and the other Knights of Ren follow suit.

“Troopers, lay down suppressing fire, and keep your distance! Flame troopers, stand ready! Aja, watch my back!” Vala shouts.

“Gotcha!” Aja says.

Mandara charges toward Vala, and strikes with great fury and speed. Vala blocks the darksider’s saber, and pushes her back.

“I’d heard you had some fight in you. Good. I’m going to enjoy this.” Mandara says.

“I think you’ll walk away disappointed.  _ If _ you walk away.” Vala says.

“We’ll see about that! Krogan, back me up! Vaxis, take the kid! Kordus and Seltar, deal with those flamethrowers!” Mandara says.

A tall male, whose race is unknown thanks to his outfit completely hiding his features, takes his place next to Mandara. Meanwhile, a deeply tanned woman with red dreadlocks approaches Aja. The woman’s arms and legs are bare, with numerous tattoos.

_ It seems the twi’lek is the leader. They’re obviously coordinated, and they all have lightsabers with red blades. Could they actually be Knights of Ren? I can worry about that later. For now, we fight. I hope we can hold out long enough until help gets here. _ Vala thinks. 

“Aja! Defense only! Don’t engage!” Vala says.

“Right.” Aja says.

Mandara resumes her duel with Vala, now backed up by Krogan Ren. The two darksiders take turns attacking Vala, who holds her ground, easily blocking each strike.

_ They’re taking turns? It would be a better strategy for them to attack me together. Perhaps their goal is to prolong this fight until they wear me out? _ Vala thinks.

_ My master said we are not to kill Skywalker. He has plans for her. We are to wear her down, then subdue her. The child, on the other hand, is of no use to us. _ Mandara thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, Aja is now in a duel with Vaxis Ren, who fights erratically, but with great speed. Thanks to her training, Aja is able to avoid her opponent’s strikes. However, she is caught by surprise when Vaxis suddenly hits her with a force push. Aja is unable to stop herself from falling off the narrow catwalk.

“Aja!” Vala shouts.

As Vala is momentarily distracted, Mandara strikes, aiming for Vala’s left arm. At the last second, Vala blocks the lightsaber blade with her vambrace. 

“Oh, what’s this? Beskar? From your boyfriend perhaps?” Mandara asks.

“Cortosis actually.” Vala answers.

“Lightsaber resistant armor to compensate for your lack of skill? The light weakens you! Embrace the dark side, and realize your full potential!” Mandara says.

“I don’t think so!” Vala says.

“You already walk a fine line! You embraced the darkness once before! I wonder what the Alliance would think if they knew the truth about their poster girl!” Mandara says.

_ How the hell does this darksider know so much about me? Where is she getting her information? _ Vala thinks.

“If you are attempting to provoke me, you’re wasting your time.” Vala says.

“Your weakness has led to the death of your apprentice. You’ve failed her. Perhaps you’ve also failed as a Jedi?” Mandara asks.

_ I sense…. Aja… is still alive. But… it’s weak. Perhaps she’s unconscious. I need to finish this so I can help her!  _ Vala thinks.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another catwalk several meters below, Aja comes to, and very slowly gets to her feet. 

_ Okay… I’m gonna feel that later. At least I got my shield up in time. Otherwise that fall might have killed me. I’d better let Vala know what’s up. _ Aja thinks.

“Vala, come in!” Aja says into her wrist comm.

“Aja! Are you okay?” Vala asks.

“Yeah. A little sore, but I’m good. Shield broke my fall.” Aja answers.

“Thank the force! Now, see if you can make your way back up here!” Vala says.

“Will do.” Aja says.

_ Alright… that’s about…. Ten meters straight up. I can’t jump that high, even with the force. I’ll have to find another way back up there. Vala needs me, so I’d better hurry. _ Aja thinks.


	10. Chapter 10

The forces of the Alliance have landed on the Star Forge, the last refuge of the Sedition. Vala Skywalker, and her apprentice, Aja Pinal, have now engaged the Knights of Ren. As the fighting has intensified, Vala has become separated from her student, and is forced to face three knights alone, as her troops are occupied with the other two, as well as several enemy droids.

* * *

_ I thought the Knights of Ren were gone! But… here I am, fighting three of them, with two more trying to take out my troops! I hope Aja finds her way back here soon! I could really use her help! Or any help for that matter! _ Vala thinks.

Vala finally manages to take down one of the knights, a man named Krogan Ren. However, she is still forced to contend with the tattooed Vaxis Ren, and the group’s apparent leader, Mandara Ren.

“Well, Skywalker… all alone now. This won’t last much longer, but don’t worry. We won’t kill you. We have plans for you.” Mandara Ren says.

“Is that so? Are you going to take me hostage and hold me for ransom? It won’t work! You’ll get nothing! Other than a lot of trouble! Not just from the Alliance. My mother… will have a price on your head so big, that you won’t be able to go anywhere near a populated system! So, if I were you, I would think very carefully before doing something foolish.” Vala says.

“The Queen of Aquilae can send all the bounty hunters she wants! They won’t do any good against us!” Mandara says.

“Your arrogance will be your downfall.” Vala says.

“Arrogance? What do you think you are, princess? Assuming you’re always right! You have no idea what’s going on here, yet you make assumptions! Maybe you’re the arrogant one!” Mandara says.

* * *

Vala and Mandara resume their duel. Soon, Aja returns to the fight, and takes her place beside Vala. The two look at each other, and Vala smiles briefly.

“I see you survived the fall. Perhaps you may be of use to us after all.” Mandara says.

“I’m not as dumb as you look!” Aja says.

“You’ve got spirit, kid. I’ll give you that. But spirit alone won’t save you.” Mandara says.

“I’m not afraid of you!” Aja says.

“We’ll see.” Mandara says.

Before Mandara can resume the fight, she is distracted as something lightly taps against her foot. She looks down, only to see a small, silver ball. 

_ That… looks like a shifter knob. Where did this come from? What kind of game are they playing here? _ Mandara thinks.

The ball suddenly flies up, and hits her in the face. Then, it flies away from her, and into the hand of a short creature wearing silver beskar armor, with large green ears coming out of the sides of his helmet.

“Duke Grogu…” Vala says.

“General Skywalker. Good to see you again, it is.” Grogu says.

“You arrived just in time. We could use a hand here.” Vala says.

“Hmm. Darksiders these are?” Grogu asks.

“Knights of Ren, supposedly. They were apparently the true leaders of the Sedition.” Vala answers.

“Stop them we must. Allow the Knights of Ren to return, we cannot. Take care of the leader, I will.” Grogu says.

“I can help you.” Vala says.

“Face her alone, I will. Spoken I have.” Grogu says.

_ I know better than to argue with Grogu. Once he has made up his mind, there’s no changing it. _ Vala thinks.

“Aja, with me. We’ll take care of the other one.” Vala says.

* * *

Vala and Aja engage Vaxis Ren, leaving Grogu to deal with Mandara.

“The Duke of Mandalore himself! I heard you were short.” Mandara says.

“Help you, insults will not.” Grogu says.

“You’re nothing! You’re not even a meter tall, and you sound like a brain damaged child when you speak! You’re just a waste of my time!” Mandara says.

“If so certain are you, then nothing to fear, you have.” Grogu says.

“According to your laws, if I defeat you in combat, then I will become the ruler of Mandalore. Unexpected, but I think my master would be pleased with this development.” Mandara says.

“What master do you serve?” Grogu asks. Mandara laughs.

“Wouldn’t you like to know! As if I would tell you! All you need to know is that everything is going according to his plan.” Mandara says.

“Find this master we will. Defeat him we will.” Grogu says.

“You’ll fail. Now, let’s make this quick. I promise to give you a proper Mandalorian death.” Mandara says.

Mandara activates her lightsaber. Grougu activates the weapon in his right hand, and a black blade emerges. This is the darksaber, an ancient weapon that has become a symbol of leadership for the Mandalorians.

Once his weapon is ready, Grogu engages Mandara, moving with great precision and speed. He compensates for his short stature by attacking his opponent at different heights. Mandara is forced to adjust her fighting style, as she is used to fighting opponents of normal humanoid height.

* * *

Meanwhile, Vala and Aja are still busy with Vaxis Ren. Although outnumbered, the darksider manages to stay in the fight by being unpredictable, with no apparent pattern to her fighting technique. 

_ This one fights erratically. A combination of different styles with no apparent strategy. That suggests she doesn’t really know what she’s doing, and is relying on pure luck. I think I’ve found her weakness. _ Vala thinks.

“Aja, strike low! On three!” Vala says.

“Right! On three!” Aja says.

“One. Two. Three!” Vala says.

Aja charges toward Vaxis, and swings her saber toward the darksider’s knees. Vaxis points her saber downward to protect her legs, leaving her upper body exposed.

_ Now’s my chance. _ Vala thinks.

Vala throws her lightsaber like a spear, and it impales Vaxis in the chest. She drops her saber, and falls to the floor. Vala then uses the force to recall her saber. 

“Good job. Now, let’s go deal with the others. The Duke will handle the leader.” Vala says. 

* * *

As Vala and Aja move to engage the other two remaining Knights of Ren, Grogu is still battling Mandara.

“Defeated soon, you will be.” Grogu says.

“I haven’t lost yet!” Mandara says.

Mandara throws her lightsaber toward a catwalk above. The saber severs the walkway, and a portion of it comes down, falling straight for Grogu. Mandara laughs as her saber returns to her.

“Still think I’ve lost?” Mandara asks.

Grogu puts away his weapon, and raises his hands. The falling catwalk stops several feet above him.

“You can’t hold that and fight me at the same time! Face it you little troll! I’ve won!” Mandara says.

Suddenly, Grogu extends one hand forward, and grabs Mandara with a grappling line, which wraps around her legs. Before she can react, Mandara is dragged forward, and falls. Grogu then gently pushes the catwalk forward, and releases it. He leaps backward, and the chunk of metal falls on Mandara, pinning her left leg. Due to the pain, the Knight of Ren is unable to concentrate well enough to free herself, and screams in frustration. She is quickly surrounded by Mandalorian warriors, who aim their blasters at her head.

“Wait! We need her alive!” Vala says, as she approaches with Aja at her side.

“You expect us to spare the life of this darksider scum?” A Mandalorian man asks.

“I have orders to capture enemy leaders and turn them over to Alliance Security. She’s the only one left alive, so I have to make sure she stays that way..” Vala answers.

“My lord?” The Mandalorian man asks, looking at Grogu.

“Honor the general’s request, we will.” Grogu says. 

“Understood.” The man says. He puts away his weapon, and the other Mandalorians follow suit.

“Alright, let’s get this debris off of her. Aja, a hand please.” Vala says.

Vala and Aja extend their hands, and use the force to move the fallen debris off of Mandara. 

“Care to finish our fight, Skywalker?” Mandara asks.

“You… are in no condition to fight.” Vala answers. Mandara chuckles.

“This… isn’t over.” Mandara says.

“Think again.” Vala says, as she sees Arvon arrive, along with Demarak, U5, and a large number of Alliance troops. 

“Looks like you have things under control here.” Arvon says.

“Unfortunately, you missed all the fun.” Vala says.

“So it would seem.” Arvon says.

“We have one prisoner left alive, and Duke Grogu has already agreed to let us have her.” Vala says.

“Good. Then, we’ll question her, and get the answers we need.” Arvon says.

“I’m not your prisoner yet, Jedi!” Mandara says.

“I beg to differ. You are injured, and outnumbered. You have no support, and no escape route. Your tactical situation… is not ideal. Surrender is your only realistic option. Resisting further… would be suicide.” Arvon says.

“We’ll see about that!” Mandara shouts. She presses a button on her wrist comm, and the area is rocked by several small explosions, both above and below. In the chaos, Mandara rolls off of the catwalk, landing on another one below. She then limps out of the room. Although her escape is spotted by Arvon, no one is able to get to her in time.

“BB-8! I need a schematic of this area!” Arvon says. The droid beeps in response, then displays a hologram of the surrounding area. Arvon and Vala study the hologram.

“Looks like that corridor leads to a hangar. She probably has a ship waiting! We’d better hurry if we want to catch her!” Vala says.

“Vala… you and Aja go straight in. The rest of us will circle around and come in from opposite sides. Contact the closest ships, and have them ready to intercept any escaping craft.” Arvon says.

“Understood.” Vala says.

* * *

Now alone, Mandara is limping down a hallway. She activates her wrist comm.

“DV-6! Begin launch sequence!” Mandara says. Several seconds pass with no response.

_ Why didn’t that stupid droid answer me? The Alliance didn’t get anywhere near my shuttle!  _ Mandara thinks.

* * *

Mandara continues down the hallway, until she reaches a small hangar. Expecting to see her shuttle, she is instead met with an empty room.

“Aargh!” Mandara screams.

“Is something wrong, Mandara?” A deep distorted voice asks from behind. Mandara turns around to face the source, a masked man in a black, hooded cloak.

“Master.” Mandara says.

“You… are wondering where your shuttle is.” The Master says.

“Some of the Sedition crew must have stolen it and escaped!” Mandara says.

“They didn’t. I launched the shuttle, in order to serve as a diversion for the enemy fleet. It is very likely destroyed by now.” The Master says.

“The Alliance is everywhere! We need to get off this station!” Mandara says.

“That… will not be necessary. You see… I’m not going anywhere.” The Master says.

“Not going anywhere? We need to get to the rally point!” Mandara says.

“There is no rally point. There is no fleet waiting for us. There never was.” The Master says.

“What?” Mandara asks.

“The Sedition ends here. It has fulfilled its purpose.” The Master says.

“But… what about the war against the Jedi?” Mandara asks.

“That… will come. In time.” The Master answers.

“So, what are we going to do, then? Go back into hiding?” Mandara asks.

“No. I have Vala Skywalker right where I want her.” The Master answers.

“What If Skywalker won’t turn?” Mandara asks.

“Then, I will settle for Arvon Cade or Demarak. Either of them could also become very powerful Lords of the Sith.” The Master answers.

“So, let’s say Skywalker refuses to turn. Would you let me kill her then?” Mandara asks.

“I will decide Skywalker’s fate in due time, Mandara.” The Master answers.

“Yes, my lord.” Mandara says.

“As for you, you have also fulfilled your purpose.” The Master says.

“Master?” Mandara asks.

“You… are not my apprentice. You were never meant to be. You were simply a tool that allowed me to work toward my goal. As were the other Knights of Ren.” The Master answers.

“So, we were just pawns.” Mandara says.

“Yes, and now it is time for you to perform the function best suited to a pawn! That of a sacrifice!” The Master says. Mandara draws her lightsaber.

“Damn you, old man!” Mandara shouts.

“You think you can challenge me? You are nothing but an insect!” The Master says.

The Master extends his hands, and unleashes force lightning. Mandara is unprepared for the attack, and is hit with the full force of it. She drops her saber, and falls to the floor, screaming in agony. The lighting attack continues for about a minute, until the screaming stops. Looking upon the badly burned Mandara as she breathes her last breath, the Master is satisfied that his work is done, and quickly leaves the hangar.

* * *

A few minutes later, Vala, Aja, and several Alliance troops enter the hangar, and Vala approaches Mandara’s body.

“Is she…” Aja says.

“Quite dead. Burned pretty badly too.” Vala says.

“Burned? There’s no sign of an explosion anywhere in here!” Aja says.

“There is one other possibility. Electrical discharge. Such as the kind caused by… force lightning.” Vala says.

“Force lightning? You mean a darksider did this? Why would they kill one of their own?” Aja asks.

“I don’t know. With the exception of my grandmother, no living person has ever encountered a darksider. All I know is what I’ve read about, or what I’ve been told by her.” Vala answers.

“Then, maybe we should ask her to come here and help us.” Aja says.

“She would just tell me to figure it out myself, so I don’t see much point in asking.” Vala says.

“Oh well. It was worth a shot.” Aja says.

“Here’s what we do know. This woman is now dead. Possibly killed by force lightning. That means there’s another darksider here that we haven’t encountered yet. We need to get back to Arvon and discuss our next move.” Vala says.

_ If there is a darksider that is strong enough to conjure lightning, then maybe involving my grandmother might not be such a bad idea. However, I think I will hold off on contacting her for now. I would like for Arvon and I to try to deal with this individual ourselves. _ Vala thinks.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Shadow of the Sith will be going on hiatus for a while, as I will be focusing on my other Star Wars fic, Apocalypse. I expect to return to this story by April or May. Thanks for reading.


End file.
